


Sweetness of the heart

by boredone27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, femslash100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredone27/pseuds/boredone27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a rumor that if you and your love feed each other a piece your hearts will belong together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt "Harry Potter: Cho/Luna - candy hearts" at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal.

Luna held up the small red candy, inspecting it in the candle light, her head slightly tilted. Though she gave off the impression of focusing intently on the piece her eyes still had that far away look.

“I heard that when a fairy’s heart is broken it froze up and becomes hard like candy and tastes just as sweet,” she said.

Cho blinked and almost drank her tea before remembering the pieces of confetti floating on top. It was Valentine’s Day and she had managed to invite Luna to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. 

Luna continued playing with the piece in her hand. The Heart Candy Of Everlasting Love, Madam Puddifoot's specialty. There was a rumor that if you and your love feed each other a piece your hearts will belong together forever. Cho couldn’t help that she loves it, she thought it was so romantic and hoped that Luna and her could do it.

“Here.” 

Luna’s dreamy voice brought Cho back from her fantasy to the piece of candy being held in front of her. She quickly took it, the sweetness spread on her tounge. Instead of sitting back Luna gently caressed Cho’s lips, suddenly intent eyes tracing her own fingers. 

Then she leaned in and kissed her, the candy rolled between their tounges. It was fully melted when they part, Luna smiling a satisfied smile while Cho felt like her heart was going to bust. 

“It’s really very sweet, just as I heard,” she said and Cho smiled back.


End file.
